Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ, translated as Special Mission Squadron Go-Busters) is the name for the 36th season of Super Sentai. It's theme is a spy motif. The team will make a cameo appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan. Story The urban lives of the city now runs by a major power source known as, . An evil organization from a different dimesion called aims to threaten the city by stealing the Enetron from it. Three warriors are chosen to be a group of elite heroes, known as Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, that will protect the city from any evil threat. Along with their partners known as , they have to stop Vagras from obtaining the Enetron from the city. Hero and villain alike battle alongside 'roids' that grow into giant 'MegaZords'.http://tokuinsider.blogspot.com/2012/01/new-tv-magkun-images-includes-hero.html New allies and more names given in TVKun Magazine Characters Go-Busters Allies *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Tooru Morishita *Yousuke Sakurada *Rika Sakurada *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Space Sheriff Gavan BuddyRoids *Chida Nick - RedBuster's BuddyRoid. *Gorisaki Banana - BlueBuster's BuddyRoid. *Usada Lettuce - YellowBuster's BuddyRoid. Evil Organization Vagras *Messiah *Enter **Buglers **MetaRoids/MegaZords ***BurnRoid ***NeedleRoid ***ShovelRoid/ShovelZord Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal (Go-Busters) Buster Vehicles :Main Article: Buster Vehicles *'CB-01 Cheetah''' - RedBuster's Buster Vehicle, a racecar. *'GT-02 Gorilla' - BlueBuster's Buster Vehicle, a truck. *'RH-03 Rabbit' - YellowBuster's Buster Vehicle, a helicopter. MegaZords The Super Machine System (Cho Machine System) was developed to combat the evil MegaZords. Using this the BuddyRoids have access to their own powerful MegaZord forms. *'Go-BusterOh' - The combined MegaZord. **'Go-Buster Ace' - RedBuster's MegaZord. Combined form of Chida Nick and Buster Vehicle CB-01 Cheetah Episodes to be announced Cast *Hiromu Sakurada: *Ryuji Iwasaki: *Yoko Usami: *Chida Nick: *Gorisaki Banana: *Usada Lettuce: * : * : * : Trivia *This is the first season since GoGo-V in which there's no "ranger" or "-ger" in the name. **This is also the only series where the Sentai concept is represented by merely the word "Go", the Japanese word for "Five". Himitsu Sentai Goranger also used "Go", but also used "Ranger" in it's title; while GoGo-V had two "Go" for "Five" in it's title and also used the Roman numeral "V" for "Five", akin to Goggle V. *This is the first Sentai team to have their name be in plural format as their official name. *This is the seventh Sentai team'' to have only three core Rangers, preceded by ''Sun Vulcan, Liveman, Hurricaneger, Abaranger, Gekiranger, and Go-Onger. **Interestingly, of the six previously listed teams, Hurricaneger ''and ''Gekiranger ''are post-anniversary seasons. *This is the first Sentai team since ''Carranger where the individual Rangers' designations start with their color name. *It is rumoured that that the first two Space Sheriffs of Metal Heroes, Gavan, who will appear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan and Sharivan, will serve as mentors to the team. *This is the second Sentai who's core team all have visors matching their respective color, after Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *This is the first Sentai to have a Senshi and mecha based off of a rabbit. *The Go-Busters henshin call is "It's Morphin' Time!" The exact same phrase was used as the morphing call for the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin until Zeo. **Their catchphrase and alternative henshin call is'' Busters Ready Go!'' *This season will air alongside Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, an extra season that will air in 2012. *This season would give alternative names of the arsenal and the villians References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology Category:Over-Technology